


Wandering Son

by epred



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epred/pseuds/epred
Summary: Marco comes out to Star, Janna, and Tom, but Tom has a secret of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Marco’s POV

It was a warm Wednesday afternoon in mid June when Marco realized he wasn’t a he. I mean he was but he wasn’t on the inside, on the inside she was a she but on the outside things were different. She had known you could be someone else on the inside then you are on the outside but not to such an extreme. It was one thing to have a tough exterior and a soft interior but a male exterior with a female interior? It was absurd wasn’t it? “Janna I’m a freak aren’t I?” Marco said vulnerably, she trembled as the words came out. “Marco you're not a freak you dumby you’re just different, if you wanna see a freak you should see my diary which you cannot in fact never see ever or I will murder you.” Janna said holding back laughter. They let it out together, something that could be unsettling to someone else was oddly comforting to Marco. “So...do you want me to call you something different? Because I kinda have this tattoo and I hear it’s a bitch to remove them soo…” Did she want to be called something different or was she content with Marco? She thought on it for a moment before nervously replying that it was “fine”. I’ll need to think about that later she thought. Marco should have known Janna would understand, she always did. It wasn’t Janna or even her parents who really worried her. It was Star.

Tom’s POV  
It wasn’t okay. Boys shouldn’t like other boys Tom assured himself. But he also knew the people who taught him that were wrong on so many other things. Tom hated the cold, demon biology made it especially pestering but Tom also had a personal problem with it. He wasn’t sure why but he knew he hated the cold and right now he felt cold trying to convince himself he was something he’s not. “You know what? I don’t care if it’s okay, I like Mar-” he was interrupted by a pair of dimensional scissors. “M-m-m-marco you surprised me.” Tom was taken back quite a bit, he hadn’t expected company but even more so he wasn’t expecting Marco. “Hey Tom Sorry I didn’t call but it’s important and we need to talk.” She said very as a matter of factly. “H’ok what’s up Marco?” he said still flustered by Marco’s sudden appearance when Tom was so vulnerable. He was pouring his heart out to himself and he almost spilled it onto his crush. “Tom I think I’m a girl.”  
“That’s cute Marco but i understand Earth biology you can’t fool me with that again.”  
“Actually I’m serious.” Now it was Marco’s turn to be vulnerable. “I feel like a girl on the inside and I don’t know if that makes sense but it’s how I feel! I’ve known for a while now and you're my best friend so you have a right to know...err or maybe you were my best friend now.” There she was trembling again. Tom reacted quickly letting his heart do the talking “Marco! I don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl or a demon or a human. You’re my best friend and you always will be...if you want to be a girl then you should be a girl!” He nearly died when he heard Marco burst into laughter. “Funny, I figured you’d say that.” she said chuckling and holding her head. Her hair had grown quite a bit in the past two years, she truly was a girl inside and out or at least looked it. “So how does this affect things with you and Starship?” Damn! Too quick to the question Tom thought. “Oh… I haven’t told her yet?” She was clearly flustered. “You mean you haven’t told your girlfriend?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Maro POV  
Star wasn’t like other girls Marco dated, not that that was a long list but still. Star was magical. Literally! Marco was in love with Star and that’s why he was so scared about telling her. “Star we need to talk.” Marco was once again trembling. “What is it Maaarccooo~” Star was so gleeful and giddy in everything she did and every time she spoke it made Marco's heart flutter, her mind wander, and her stomach twist. She was so beautiful her light blue eyes filled with anticipation as she wore a large pearly white smile. “Star, you know how sometimes people don’t feel comfortable with their body?” “Marco I know you haven’t been doing karate in a while I don’t mind the flab on your arms, I think it’s cute! And fun to play with!” Star poked her a few times and Marco started laughing. She eased up a bit. “No Star I mean well...err you know Brittney right? Well Brittney was born Brian she wasn’t born a girl on the outside. Does that make any sense Star?” Star looked ahead blankly “You mean like Tom’s therapist?” Marco shook her head taken back a bit. “No Star not really. I think I um want to be a girl on the outside to match my um insides? I feel like a girl on the inside?” Star looked even more confused now “You wanna be a girl? Oh ok Marco I can do that!” Marco jumped back “Wait not like a spe-” she was cut off by the sound of Star’s ecstatic cry “Girly Girl time!” Star flicked her wand as Marco began to scream. 

Mrs. Diaz’s POV  
Angie had always wanted a girl, but she was happy with the young child she received instead. Growing up Marco was always slightly different from the other kids, he would go into the backyard and pick Daisies for his mother but always save one to put behind his ear. Marco loved playing house, for some reason Marco was always the mom and Janna was the dad. Angie didn’t think much of this till her little baby came to her in a dress telling her he was a she. Angie had plenty of questions but the main one being why Marco’s voice had changed so drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 should be up later tonight! I sort the chapters by how long I sit down to write. By the way to the anonymous user who left a comment thank you sooo much! You made my entire day! Love Emily!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Two Months Later…  
“Marco I don’t think this is such a good idea…” Janna was worried for her friend, she cared for her deeply and wanted to be supportive. But this? This was insane. Social Suicide. “Janna you have to trust me, this is something I need to do.” Marco dusted off the vibrant pink dress, it had been almost a year since she last wore it. Up until now Marco had kept her transition a secret to all but a small few friends and family but today that all changed. “Marco please reconsider I think this is a really bad ide-” “Save it Janna. I need to do this. Her brown eyes dug into Janna’s heart and silenced her. “Fine. I’ll be with you for support though when this goes wrong.” Marco started the car, it was a quiet August morning, a Monday to be precise and the birds were all chirping gleefully. This is my day Marco thought somewhat aloud. 'This was it.' She turned off the engine and took the keys out of the car listening to every gear twist as the car shut off. She opened the door and stepped out into a brand new world.  
“Mrs. Diaz you can understand why we called you can’t you? Your so-” “My daughter Mr Vice Principal.” Angie said firmly “-caused a scene nonetheless and disrupted class, then got into a fight with another student! This is unacceptable behavior! I expected better of you Marco.” He straightened his horn rimmed glasses.”The suspension is non negotiable however, the matter of expulsion is still up in the air.”Angie was practically boiling with anger but before she could say anything Marco dragged her out of the cramped manilla office. They walked quietly down the hallway as they were met with a mix of stares and glares each more piercing than the last. They didn’t say a word as they walked to the car and rode home. Marco looked tearfully at her mother as if to say something but turned away and walked into her room. She flopped down on the pink comforter and pulled a pillow over her head. 'What will Star say when she gets home?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future expect longer wait times for longer chapters! We will fill in what we missed out on next time and thanks for reading!!! PS ' = thoughts


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna take a dip into depressing town for a bit. This is loosely based off my own experiences.

"Marco...I can't believe you did that. You really hurt Ferguson..." Star said as Marco simply sat there on her comforter.   
"Star...you didn't hear what he said...the things he called me" Marco had a distant look on her face while Star however was absolutley  
furious. "You can't do that to people especially not your friends! I... I can't believe you.' Tears began to roll down her face  
as she balled her fists. The next words to come out of her mouth shocked and hurt Marco deeply. Now she was alone.

 

Two Months Later.

"Marco come on you need to get out of bed. You've been just lying there for the past few days and that's while I've been with you, I can't imagine what you're like alone..." He trailed off his train of thought as he put a hand on Marco's back. She was lying face down on her bed audibly sobbing. "Marco... please?" Just then as Tom closed his mouth the phone began to ring on Marco's bedside. In an instant Marco shot up extending her arm to the mobile phone and quickly placing it next to her ear. "Hello? Oh...hi Mrs.Butterfly is Star availa-...oh...oh I see...no that won't be necessary I'll...I'll leave Star alone..." Tom was shocked and before he regained his composure Marco had already locked herself in the bathroom. "Marco? Are you okay?" No answer. Tom waited a moment and then some, all he heard was crying coming from the other side of the door. He paced around before he knocked on the door and briskly said "Marco open up or I'm breaking the door down." He heard a sharp and immediate response which chilled him to the core. "Do-don't come in...I'm I think I'm hurt real bad..."


	5. Chapter 5

Marco's POV

As I woke my nose was pierced with the distinct smell of disinfectant, the sounds reaching my ears were beeping and buzzing noises. People talking as well, I couldn't make out what they were saying as I was still coming to. Then I remembered what I had done. I didn't remember anything between then and now. I opened my eyes to find not my familiar bathroom floor ceiling but a bland white industrial ceiling and a bright light. I tried to raise my arms to cover to blinding light but found my arms were secured in place. As I moved I felt something in my arm. An IV. I was in the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> So my name is Emily! I am 16 I live in the Southern US and I am trans myself! Yay! I don't usually post my writing but I want to change that! Please excuse my grammatical errors as I am not used to having to proofread and I may have missed something >.< <3 This is my first fan fic and I am writing it for a friend The title is very loosely inspired by the anime/manga of the same name.


End file.
